


He's With Me

by TiredBisexual



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Jealous Callum, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredBisexual/pseuds/TiredBisexual
Summary: Callum gets a bit jealous when he see's a guy flirting with Ben.





	He's With Me

**Author's Note:**

> @ ee give me jealous Callum, i'm begging you.

Callum and Ben had been seeing each other for around 2 months now, it'd been a eye-opening 2 months for Callum. Everything was new to him, he was slowly getting the confidence to be happy with himself, Ben helped with that, he was patient and understanding. It made Callum like him even more.

Callum didn't know what to call Ben, it was new territory for him, boyfriend?, partner?, lover?. Callum shook his head at himself, he was probably getting ahead of himself, Ben probably didn't think about this.

Callum sat at his desk, sorting out his paperwork when Ben walked in **"Alright?"** Ben said, giving him a big smile. Callum smiled back, **"Yeah, Yeah, all good. This paperwork is doing my head in"** He said, sighing. **"You fancy going to the Prince Albert after work?, or The Vic or E20?, where ever you want to go" **Ben asked, they hadn't gone to the Prince Albert since they started seeing each other. Ben hadn't wanted to ask till he thought Callum was ready, he hoped he was right. 

When Ben used to say Prince Albert, Callum would flinch, he didn't want to be caught in a gay bar but now, he was out as a gay man, he was dating a man, he should go to a gay bar. Callum looked up at Ben, smiling, letting Ben know that it was okay **"Sure, I'll meet you there around 6?, are Lola & Jay going to join us?". **

Ben let out a sigh, he didn't know he was holding in, he was expecting Callum to say no, he was relieved and quite proud that he said yes. **"Yeah, Yeah probably, Lola says they play the best music" **Ben laughed. Callum got up from his desk and walked over to Ben, gave him a quick peck on the lips **"Great, I'll meet you there"**. Ben nodded his head with a smile and went out the door. 

Callum was running late, well it was 18:10 by his watch but that was very late to him, he could not decide what to wear, he slung on his jacket and went out the door. He got to the door of the Prince Albert, he saw Jay and Lola kissing as he got in through the door **"God, get a room you two"** He chuckled. Jay and Lola pulled apart, laughing cos they had been caught like two teenagers. **"Oh like you and Ben you mean?"** Jay said raising an eyebrow. Callum blushed as Lola laughed. **"Oh yeah I saw you two in the your office the other day, make sure the door is fully closed next time"**. Callum nodded his head, blushing madly. 

Callum spotted Ben at the bar, he looked handsome, he loved Ben in a leather jacket. He was getting more confident with properly admiring Ben, he wasn't ashamed to proper stare at him. ** "Get me a beer will you?"** He asked while slinging his arm around Ben's shoulder. Ben looked up at Callum, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he sat down on the stool next to him. 

A couple of hours into their night out, everyone was a little buzzed, Jay was telling Callum stories about little Ben, Callum found it hilarious. Ben on the other hand was very embarrassed. Lola started to join in on embarrassing Ben. Callum had to hold his sides from laughing. **"Right I'm going to get another round"** Ben sulked, leaving the table.

**"Oh bless him, he's cute when he sulks"** Callum laughed. Callum looked over Jay's shoulder as he talked to Lola, he saw this tall guy with dark hair talking to Ben. Callum got this feeling deep in his gut, he saw Ben throw his head back in laughter, that feeling in his gut got bigger and Callum could only describe it as jealously. Callum never got jealous with Whitney so this was new, he didn't like it.

Callum watched as this guy continued to get closer to Ben, rubbing his hand up and down his arm, Callum's hand curled into a tight fist, making his knuckles go white. He wanted to walk over there, punch the guy in the face and that was not like Callum at all. He wanted Ben to shove him off, tell him he was out with his boyfriend, if Ben wanted Callum as his boyfriend that is. 

After what seemed like forever, Callum couldn't take anymore, after watching the guy whisper in Ben's ear, he walked up to the bar. **"You need a hand with the drinks Ben?"** He asked, standing very closely to Ben, he knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn't help himself. Ben looked at Callum, **"Cal, this is Adam, we were just talking cars, he's looking to buy a new car so trying to get some business"**. 

Well that made Callum feel utterly pathetic, Ben wasn't flirting at all. "**Yeah, Ben was telling me about his business, good looking, funny and running his own business. He's the full package ain't he?"**, the urge to punch Adam was at an all time high. Before he could say something Adam said **"Bet any guy would be lucky to have you"**.

Callum stepped closer to Ben, **"Yeah I am. Very lucky" ** He said, glaring at Adam. Ben just sat and stared between the two men as they fought for his attention. 

**"Oh, you're together?" **Adam asked, he said with a disbelieve to his voice, with alcohol running through his veins he blurted out "**Yeah, I'm his boyfriend"**. Callum kicked himself but he could feel the butterflies in his stomach as he called Ben his boyfriend. 

Ben looked at Callum in shock, Callum not looking at him but straight at Adam, Adam made his apologies and excused himself. When the bar tender finally put the drinks on the bar, Callum quickly picked them up and went back to the table, still avoiding Ben's gaze. 

They both sat down, **"About bloody time, dying of thirst here"** Jay said as he picked up his drink. **"It's busy in here Jay, give them the benefit of the doubt"** Lola said nudging Jay. Jay nodded, agreeing with Lola. Ben looked at Callum, who was looking everywhere but Ben. He decided that he would take charge of this conversation. **"Yeah, got distracted but luckily my boyfriend came to help me" **Ben said, not leaving Callum's gaze. Callum choked on his drink at what Ben said.

Jay and Lola looked at each other then at Ben and Callum knowing they obviously had missed something here. Callum got up from his chair **" Just gonna nip to the toilet"**, he practically legged it to the toilet, avoiding the looks from everyone at the table. Within 10 seconds, probably less, Ben was behind him.

Callum stood at the sink, cursing at himself, he saw Ben's reflection in the mirror, he turned round "**Ben, I'm sorry, i dunno what came over me, i just saw that guy all over you and it made me angry and I know its ridiculous and i shouldn't have blurted that out, it was too fast and i'm sorry.** He rambled. 

Ben took a step forward so Callum's back was firmly at the sink, **"You done?"**, Callum nodded. He lunged at Callum kissing him with so much passion that Callum went weak at the knees, Callum moaned as Ben edged his tongue into his mouth. Hands wandering everywhere, up and down their bodies. Ben broke the kiss, both men panting. Ben took his turn to speak **" You getting jealous over that guy?, THE hottest thing ever, you calling me your boyfriend?, also very hot" **Ben said with a big smirk on his face. Callum blushed, **"Shut up, so you don't mind that I got jealous or that I called you... my boyfriend?".**

Ben stepped closer to Callum shaking his head, **" Callum Highway, will you be my boyfriend?"**. Callum had a big smile on his face, **"I'd be honoured Ben Mitchell"**, holding a hand on his chest. Ben kissed him again, this kiss was softer and more gentle, he broke the kiss, putting his hand on Callum's cheek. They both smiled at each other. 

**"We should get out of here, otherwise Jay is gonna come find us"** Callum said, tucking his shirt back into his jeans. Ben sorted out his shirt, **"Okay you go find Jay and Lola and iI'll go find Adam, see if he wants a drink"** Ben joked. Callum whipped his head up to look at Ben. "**Oh yeah? or maybe I should take you home and show you who your boyfriend is" **Callum said, cockily. 

That made Ben go weak at the knees, he could feel his jeans getting a little tighter, **"Yeah, Jesus Christ Cal, yes do that"**, Ben said breathlessly. Callum took Ben's hand and left the bathroom. They made their way to the table where Jay and Lola where, "**We're, uh, gonna head off guys" ** Callum said, aiming his head to the door, still holding Ben's hand. 

**"Yeah, my boyfriend wants his way with me, before I go cop off with that guy over there" **Ben said smugly, throwing a glance over to Adam who had moved onto a different bloke. Ben saw Callum glare at him. **"Jesus, too much information, get out of here" **Jay said with a hint of disgust. Lola laughed **" Night guys"**.

Callum practically dragged Ben to his flat, they got upstairs, **"God you're eager"** Ben said, with his back to Callum's bedroom door. Callum walked towards him " **Well, I gotta show you who your boyfriend is before you forget"** Callum grabbed Ben's collar, kissing him. **" I am very, VERY turned on by this side of you Callum Highway"** Ben said as Callum kissed him. Callum grabbed at Ben's crotch, Ben groaned at the contact. "**Yeah, I can feel that", **Callum said, very , very smug. Callum kissed him hungrily and undressing him as they got into Callum's bedroom. 

Lets just say, Ben did NOT forget who his boyfriend was ;)

**Author's Note:**

> @imbiyourside on tumblr x


End file.
